plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WinterMagnet
Welcome! I will leave a message on your talk page when I am done. Dear WinterMagnet... Hey, it's me Klump and I found a mother____ing glitch someone was using in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. How do I do it to be the first Scientist in the Plant Team? Tell me. I'm only on Xbox 360. Danx. --Klump! Presentation (talk) 03:05, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Answer I'll be kinda active here but you should probs demote me since our school year starts in June so I'll be pretty inactive again [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) But I'll try my best to stay active even though advanced classes give a crapton of wor [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear Winter Magnet I have found a page on this wiki if you're not aware of it its right here http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Pea_Shooter, I hope you investigate this because this is not a real thing, its fan made. PuffyShroom (talk) 23:45, May 18, 2014 (UTC) My talk page Why did you message me? Guppie the Third wall• 02:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) We will attack Prepare your defenses MWAHAHAHAH -Dr. Edgar Zomboss *GASP!* You hate the Fire Gourd?!??!?!??!?!? FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!! -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Dear WinterMagnet Which Country do you live in? Repeater001 (talk) 08:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Repeater001 Abuse of Powers in Chat Please! Can you unblock me on RP Wiki? I am sorry for insulting you and telling lies about you. Honest! And I didn't know about the coding issue. I swear on my life. Please. I want my final chance! I beg you. I promise I won't badmouth about you. And why did Cyprind take my page with out my permission? -DeathZombi (I' M SORRY THAT I BADMOUTHED YOU!) (I'M SORRY I SAID YOU WANTED TO GET HIT WITH A TRAIN!) (I WILL BEHAVE!) Please WinterMagnet! Please! I am sorry! I swear on my life! Please give me a final chance! I know I insulted and lied about you. I won't do that ever again to you! And you want to ruin a friendship? I want to patch up this thing! We are ruining a friendship here. And I don't want to feel the villain here. I am being 200% HONEST HERE. :'( I am typing this in tears right now. I know we have our disputes but have I ever blocked you this unfairly before? Can't we have a condition here? Please WinterMagnet! I know there is good in your heart!!! Please!!! I am repenting on my wrongness here. WinterMagnet. If yes, I will honestly change. Please.... -DeathZombi.... Audition Since you signed up for Potato Mine for the TV show, would you want to be Potato Mine in my series? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:58, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Help! I am blocked on PvZ RP wiki and i dont know why! Can you unblock me long enough for me to figure it out? THX! The Awesomest Plant, the Laser Sunflower. talk to me here or here. 00:27, July 25, 2014 (UTC) DUDE PROMOTE ME TO ADMIN ON THE RP WIKI About the Wiki Hi WMAG, you probably don't know me but I've heard about you. I've heard you were once a nice person. What happened, did Cyprind's cyberbullying to other people changed you? I need a reason as to why you are in a downfall lately....Everyone misses the old WinterMagnet so I need to help you overcome your darker side. Once you are unblocked, we can talk about this, cause a person with a darker side needed help. Alright?Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 02:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) PvZ Youtube Series: Potato mine Will you be able to voice act Potato Mine? -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 14:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) WinterMagnet... you're back... I Don't like what you did to Cyprind. I Remember when you was good and was my friend but...now... Okay When I demote myself, I get blocked. Can you promote me to B-crat as I am blocked? IP blocks are very confusing. -Ninja Penguins (talk) 17:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/4g4yem Unblock -Ninja Penguins (talk) 21:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Unblocked You are unblocked. But Carp is still here. --CitronOrange (talk) 01:05, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Bluetoad103 (talk) 15:26, October 22, 2014 (UTC)HIBluetoad103 (talk) 15:26, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Warning RE: Just an MC question to evade a block. So, you're going to have to redo half the original block time.}} I'm glad you're blocked mr. Power abuser of all of the abusers That's not fair. Nah, its a big joke. ThePurplePi (talk) 09:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you lord Ageism Warning